


Do it for Her

by Yourdearestwatson



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Death, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sherlock's Death, Wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourdearestwatson/pseuds/Yourdearestwatson
Summary: Prompt: "imagine your OTP where Person A died years ago, but now came back from the dead with no memory of their death. Person B is married."





	1. Chapter 1

Wine, sushi, flowers and a recording of their wedding. 

"--Meeting you---yeah, meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me..." John could hear his own voice choke up during their vows. Coming into the dark room with the filled glasses and small plates with their food. "Ugh, you're watching this rubbish?" He teased as he sat next to a blond that shared the matching ring on his own hand. 

She looked up to him with her blue eyes and smirked, "it's my wedding day!" She took the wine and drank half in a swig. The camera panned around the room and she paused it to look at her husband. "And you're right; I am the best thing to ever happen to you." Though she was laughing, his gaze was to the television, knuckles white. Her smile faded when she saw him shaking visibly.  
"John?" She inquired, following his gaze to the television to a man with jet black hair in the very back. 

"Mary." He breathed. "Why--- why does he look like Sherlock?" A sob was on the edge of his throat. It had been three years since their marriage, since the death of his best friend and yet there in front of them both was the recording of the man who was in tears. "Tell me you see him...." 

"I see him, John," Mary replied, disbelief in her voice and her arm found the shoulders of the other's as they shook. "I see him." 

It wasn't more than an hour that John grieved again for his friend that he had not thought about in years. Mary had helped. Rosie, their daughter, had helped. Shuddering and breathing evenly again, John was able to look at the paused video to where he had seen Sherlock. "I don't remember him being there," he stated quietly. "I don't remember---I would have remembered! i mean, bloody hell, Sholto was there for Christ's sake and he's being more low key--" Mary knew that it wasn't who Sherlock was to be 'low key.' There had to be an explanation to this, she thought to herself as John talked out loud to make sense of what he was seeing. 

"Why don't you contact Mycroft?" Mary suggested finally, hearing a snort come from John. Okay, not a good idea. Her gaze shifted to his phone and picked it up. "If you won't, I will."  
John looked at her, jaw locked in the tight position it always was when he was angry. "Or, better, call Sherlock's old number." That was when John's green eyes widened. He always texted Sherlock before meeting Mary, always called as if it would bring the man back to life. Due to no response, Mary assumed that John was accepting that she was going to do this. The phone rang once, John winced, and then---

 

"John?"


	2. Chapter 2

Silence fell like rain between the pair of them when the familiar low voice came from John's phone.

"John?" He called again, clearly distressed. 

"Sherlock?" John finally got out, silence rang again. 

"Oh, for Christ sake," Mary sighed. "Hello, Sherlock. This is Mary." A groan came from the phone, which Mary igniored. "His wife." More silence. 

"Wife," silence followed. John covered his face. Could this be any more awkward? "As in you married him?" Laughter came from Mary, a groan from John. 

"I'd certainly say so. I mean, you were there." More silence. 

"Yes." 

It was then that John grabbed the phone. "How?" He hissed into the device. " _How_ is it that you were there?"

"Oh." Silence again. This was annoying John, to the point where his anger was being provoked. "I know you didn't invite me, if that's what this is about."   
John was at lost for words.  
"You **died** of course you weren't invited." A sigh followed that from Sherlock.

"Mycroft told me about that, John." Confusion knit through John's brows, "thing is, I don't remember dying." A dry chuckle came from John.

"Don't remember?"

"Didn't you just hear me? That's what I just said. No, I don't remember. One minute I'm on top of Bart's; next I'm laying on my brother's couch." This time it was John's turn to be silent. 

"How long?" Mary asked, breaking the silence between the two. "How long were you alive?" 

"Mycroft told me it had been a few days, but I've been alive and well for the past three years. I just.... I just assumed you didn't want to speak to me." A swear came from John that time. "I was ridding of Moriarty's web, and Mycroft and I.. agreed that it was.... _easier. _this way." This was not the sort of conversation to have over the phone John decided and took Sherlock off of speaker.__

__"Don't talk, listen. If you're alive, if you're really----if you are, I want you to meet Mary, Rosie and I at our usual cafe. The one we'd stop in after a case. If you're him--you--you'll know the one."  
Silence again, and then a sigh. _ _

__"Alright, but one question John, just one."_ _

__"What?"_ _

__"Who's Rosie?"_ _


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm going to kill him," Mary could hear the teeth in John's mouth grind full of hate, resentment and, of course, mourning. They had talked for _hours_ before finally getting in a cab to go to the cafe. "He was dead, and now he's going to die again." Mary knew that these were merely threats. They agreed that John wouldn't actually kill Sherlock. The child in Mary's arms fussed to her father's rage and Mary shushed the both of them. 

"I read some of your blogs last night," she commented, gaining another groan from John. "That should be published, honestly. You really captured him." 

It wasn't long until John paid the fair and helped Mary out with their daughter and spotted Sherlock. Anyone with a half a brain could spot Sherlock. "Go talk to him," she whispered into his shoulder lovingly. "Go sort this out. For me." That made John sigh and ball up his fist. She wanted them to talk. How were they going to talk about this? Was he the only one reacting like a human being to all this? No one just comes back from the dead and not remember it.   
John entered the cafe and Sherlock turned. It was everything he had within himself to not punch the face that was before him, but thankfully he had enough time to get his thoughts together before this meeting. "Sher--" He didn't get a word in before the other man engulfed him into a hug. Soon enough, John was hugging back. 

A half hour later, Mary came in with Rosie drooping in her arms (sound a asleep) and a tired smile. "Are we all caught up?" She sounded so hopeful that John wished he could say yes.

"No, but I think I understand what happened now. Or, from what Sherlock's understanding I do," he gave a sheepish chuckle. Honestly, it was rare he understood the things that Sherlock said. "I'm still utterly pissed off, though,"that in itself earned a shrug from the both of them.

As time went by, John learned to accept that Sherlock truly didn't remember, and was a little hurt that he didn't think that John would want anything to do with him--especially after the numerous texts and calls that he had given the other man. "Mary, you and Sherlock talk a while, I need to get some air." Both Mary and Sherlock knew this as code that John needed time alone and to not try and stop him. 

While John was outside, Mary held Rosie tight to her chest and bent forward. "Now that he's gone, full disclosure, how are you holding up?"

"Not good." Sherlock wasn't sure why, but he was honest with Mary. If John trusted her enough, so did he. It was automatic, almost. "No cases and such."

Mary narrowed her eyes to him, "been on the needle, then. John told me about your....past time." Sherlock didn't seem to be surprised at this. John had told Mary nearly everything about Sherlock in the last three years they were married to the point that Mary knew the truth. "And you still love him."  
Sherlock's azure eyes met Mary's and she smiled gently. "It's okay to," she reassured. "I think he still loves you, to be honest. He's just...."

"Cross," they both chuckled softly as Rosie fussed. "I'll bring him around." She promised. This seemed to surprise Sherlock, but he looked more grateful than shocked. He looked her over and decided that Mary was different and that he, unlike the string of lovers before her, liked her. It was then that John rejoined them with a heavy breath and nodded to Rosie. 

"I think it's time we left." His gaze shifted to Sherlock who did not seem to want to leave John's presence again. "I'll, uh, call you." He took on the weight of their child and turned away from Sherlock who made a sound of distress. "What was that?"   
John turned again, quarterly to meet the other's gaze. 

"Goodbye, John," Sherlock finally got out, his own eyes hitting the floor instead of the other's eyes. John decided that was all that needed to be said and started out the door until another quiet sound came from Sherlock,  
"I love you."


End file.
